1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to and has among its objects devices for control of tremolo and sound effects for electric stringed instruments.
2. Discussion of Prior art
Heretofore control of tremolo effects and electronic sound effects in stringed instruments has been obtained individually by separate devices. Simultaneous control of these effects was obtained primarily by employing hand and foot devices. Generally, the tremolo device is operated by hand while foot pedals or switches are employed for control of electronic effects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,146 there is disclosed a tremolo device for stringed instruments. The patented device comprises a bridge structure with a plurality of bridge elements to receive strings, means for independently adjusting the elements, and a bar adapted to recieve and anchor the strings. The device further includes yieldable tension means operable on said bridge structure and an arm extending from the bridge structure and manually engageable to oscillate the bridge structure and vary the tension on the strings. In this way the tremolo effect is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,262 described a guitar tailpiece assembly including a tremolo device by which the strings may be stretched or relaxed in an oscillating manner. The invention includes a pivotable tremolo bar located behind the bridge of the guitar. A tremolo effect is achieved by oscillating a tremolo handle which is attached to the tremolo bar.